


Singin' In the Rain

by writtenthroughtime



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Book: 9, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger has a surprise for Brianna one night after returning to the Ridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singin' In the Rain

Even from his spot by the freshly tilled garden, he could hear Bree humming as she tidied the meager cabin from their dinner, with the children already in the loft either whispering to each other or reading. The lone candle’s light flickered from time to time, casting a warm glow from the upper window and making the faint shadows of his two bairns visible. Roger couldn’t help but smile. It may not have been much, but he had built the walls protecting his bairns, and seeing the results of the hard labor he and Jamie had put into the new house filled his chest with pride.

Roger stood shivering--more like shaking--in his boots around the back of the house as the cold mountain hair whipped across his bare skin, causing chill bumps to pebble and--he swore--made his balls retreat inside him. The curtain over the window next to their bed waved in the breeze. He waited, eager for Brianna to show so he could coax her out for some adult fun. It was high time for it. Since returning together to this time between sharing Jamie and Claire’s living room with his children, prepping wood for the multiple projects on the ridge, and when alone time was afforded both he and Brianna passed out cuddled together within seconds, adult fun had not happened since returning to this time. He only hoped what he had in mind would work.

_Finally_ , he thought, as he watched the glow from the candle upstairs disappear and the dining area become brighter as Bree made her way back towards their bed.

He cleared his throat and heard her gasp as she spun around, hand clutched to her throat, facing the window. Roger grinned, poking his head in through the open window.

“What are you _doing_ out there?”

He winked. “Come join me and find out.” His insides were fluttering worse than when he first met the woman. _Christ_ , he thought, _what if she doesna come?_

“Now?” She asked incredulously. He grinned back at her wolfishly. She groaned and gave him a pointed look. “Fine, give me a moment. I’m not dressed to go outside.”

Roger snorted and thought, _Yer not dressed for it lass? Wait until ye see what I’ve been waiting in for the last hour for ye to get here!_

“Dinna fash yerself about that, mo ghradh,” he said to her “Come just as ye are. Ye can leave the candle by the window.”

Bree’s eyes narrowed as she set the candlestick down and turned away from him, staying in her shift and dressing gown.

Roger’s insides were--fittingly--doing tap dances as he turned away from the window and walked around to the front door to wait for her. He couldn’t stop fidgeting. Looking down, he wasn’t sure now if this was such a good idea. The breeze had picked up, his skin looking like a freshly-plucked goose.

“No turning back now,” he murmured to himself.

At last, Bree emerged. “Alright, I’m here, wha-” Her words caught in her throat as she gazed at him. He wondered what was going through her mind.

Standing up straighter, Roger pulled the broom in front of him, gave her a cocky grin and began to sing.

I’m singing in the rain, just singing in the rain!  
What glorious feeling, I’m happy again!  
I’m laughing at the clouds, so dark up above!

He gestured towards her and she reached out a hand, he grabbed it, pulling her tight against him.

The sun’s in my heart, and I’m ready for love.  
Let the stormy clouds chase everyone from this place--

“It’s not raining, nor does it even look like it’s about to rain, silly man.” She giggled in his arms as he twirled her about bringing her close to him each time.

What a glorious feelin!

He exaggerated his movements, making sure to thrust his hips hard so she could feel what feeling he was happy to have again. Her laughter warmed his heart and stopped all of the nervousness that was there before.

Bree played along.“I have to admit, you’re quite a sight tonight, Mister MacKenzie. Why, someone would say downright scandalous! I doubt Mr. Kelly would have sung in such a state of undress.” Her hands wandered over the naked expanse of his back wandering lower to squeeze his exposed ass, as her cheek rested on his bare chest.

She sighed, content to sway with him as he continued to hum the rest of Singin’ in the Rain in her ear.

“So you’re ready for love?” she asked, a gleam in her blue eyes as she looked up at him.

Roger gulped and nodded.

“And what sort of feeling does... _this_ bring?” she asked innocently. He seemed puzzled until he felt her warm hand grip his cock. He let out a strangled moan of pleasure, his desire blinding him to everything in the world other than her.

Fumbling, their movements frantic and wild, Roger removed Bree’s dressing gown and shift, leaving them a pile on the forest floor. They came together in a clash of desperation, their bodies met in a disjointed rhythm of want and need.

After their first round of lovemaking out in the open, Roger and Bree moved inside and to the comfort of their bed. The sound of rain hitting the cabin and dry leaves of the woods surrounding them made Roger laugh.

_“It doesn’t look like rain!”_ Roger said in an exaggerated imitation of Brianna’s voice. She laughed.

“Are you going to go outside and start singing for me again?” She felt the rumble of his laugh against her cheek. He pressed a kiss to her head, she sighed happily and blissful from their activities. Feeling his laugh and hearing him so lighthearted made her arms tighten around him, never wanting the moment to end.

“No, mo ghradh. I’m no going back out there just to be singing in the rain.”

“But I’d love to see you out there reprising your version of Singin’ in the Rain while it rains! I would pay to see _**that** show_ again...and again….and again...and again.” She punctuated each word with a kiss, working her way back up to his lips.

He felt his cock stir again against the softness of her body. He growled and flipped her to the mattress. Hovering over her, he dipped down teasing her with light kisses. He felt her hands explore, teasing him as well.

Leaning down gently biting her earlobe, he sang “What a glorious feelin, I’m happy with your hand just there.”

She shivered with want.

“If I go back out to sing in the rain, ye are comin’ wi’ me and in no but yer boots as well.” Roger whispered.

She leaned up and kissed him hard.

“Then what are we waiting for?” She smirked, slipping out from under him to run completely naked out of the house and into the woods.

Roger watched, momentarily stunned, before scampering after her, “Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-dloo…”


End file.
